


Just a Doll, and Nothing More

by Keimori



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 23:50:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20144047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keimori/pseuds/Keimori
Summary: On going short stories focusing on the daily life of Shu and Mika.





	Just a Doll, and Nothing More

Shu wasn't one for the outdoors, there were bugs, pollen, and sunlight. His hands would sweat under his nameless doll and he'd always fear for her skin to be damaged. Shu found beauty in the hand crafted art, not in sporadically grown nature. A butterfly was the same as a worm. Some days, he was tempted to bring an umbrella out for sunny days much like one of his odd comrades, but his hands were full enough.

Mika wasn’t the same. He didn’t mind his fingernails getting dirt under them (for Shu to clean) or mind the smell of pollen on his hands. When spring would roll around, it was rare to not see his hands stained yellow from the dandelions, or even his uniform pants's knees tinted green from the grass. Whenever Shu found dandelion weeds potted around the house or club room, he knew he’d have to find Mika before he touched anything else. A white shirt would be considered ruined if it and specks on it. 

"Oshi-san~! Look!" Mika stopped in his tracks. Shu stopped with him, not caring about what his unit mate had to show him, rather to question his need to put their walk to school off of schedule. "The hydrangeas are startin' ta bloom!"

Shu did look. The direction Mika was pointing to was a park with well kept bushes of plants and flowers. Just last season, everything here was brown. You would never expect any sort of color to pop out of it. 

“Nyeheh, they’re so round n’ fluffy. Sorta like stuffed animals, huh?” Mika had already wandered off to get a closer look at the multicolored flowers. Shu was reluctant to follow, but knew his doll would panic if he lost sight of him… Or, maybe it was the other way around. 

“Tsk, of course  _ you _ would make that connection.” Before Mika could pick any flowers or poke at any snails, Shu grabbed him by the collar to try to put him back on track. Mika resisted though, but made eye contact with Shu.

“What color’s yer favorite, Oshi-san?” He asks, his mismatched eye glossed with sparkles.

The pink haired idol squints his sharp eyes, and Mika breaks eye contact in an attempt to push himself back. Shu’s hand falls back to his side, and there’s a moment of silence between the two.

For one of them, it was just plain awkward. For the other, painstakingly sheepish.

“Blue.” the mentor blurts out, an honest answer. It was one he had never thought of before, but it’s what came to his head first.

Mika blinked, one of his eyes matching the sky, his uniform, the stream water, and the hydrangea. The other, yellow like a duck’s new feathers and the sun. The morning sun cast an orange hue to it all- glowing. He parted his lips to speak.

“Huh? I thought it was black, yanno, like a crow!”

Shu sputtered, unsure what to respond with other than insults. “I thought you meant the flowers, Kagehira! Why would you ask a question you already knew the answer to?! Honestly, you idiotic toy! Don’t ever tease me like that, you little ham! I don’t understand your manners at all!” He began to storm away, stiff and pace. Mika would follow suit with apologies giggled through his lips. 

It was just proof of it all. Even when his nails have dirt under them, or when he forgets to wash his face. Even when his clothes rip or his joints break.

Mika's the favorite. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading ^_^  
mika and shu have a very interesting relationship. i don't necessarily ship them, but i can tell that they deeply care for one another. i wrote this one to be very short and sweet, but the atmosphere is very descriptive... im afraid of dialog being ooc, so i tend to avoid it.. haha  
i have my next fic planned, and it'll have some triggering themes to it. im sorry! if you have any requests for these two, please comment it down below!! i would really like to write more!


End file.
